Cheetah Mob
The Cheetah Mob was formed by evicted JaXX females and Van Helsing males in early 2010. The group started off small with a small territroy near the Hollyhock but have grown do to the females' succesful litters. Millie and Hoki-Tu retained their dominance over the group for two years both both were lost do to disease. Dominant Pair The oldest female Millie took female dominance while the oldest Van Helsing male Hoki-Tu took male dominance. Disease struck in early 2013 taking Hoki-Tu, he disappearance in Febaury 2013. Dynamite took the natal-dominance in his place. Millie remained the dominant female until September of that year. After a two year reign Millie died and Candy established dominance over the group. Current Members Cheetah have 15 members as of Febaury 2013. Candy (VCHF002) Dominant Female Dynamite (VCHM007)Domaint Male Rab Ruth (VCHF003) Skittles (VCHF004) Tinabell (VCHF008) Bobcat (VCHM009) Linx (VCHF010) Ocicat (VCHF011) Damian (VCHM012) Apricot (VCHF013) Wolfye (VCHF015) Vortex (VCHF016) Spookypoo (VCHM017) Cole (VCHM018) Charlotte (VCHF020) VCHP021 VCHP022 VCHP023 VCHP024 All Known Members A list of meerkats born or joined the Cheetah Mob. Millie (VJXF002) Genet (VJXF007) Kit-Kat (VJXF011) Hoki-Tu (VVHM005) Mr. Jacky (VVHM011) Dipply (VVHM013) Gerus (VVHM014) Sugar Daddy (VCHF001) Candy (VCHF002) Baby Ruth (VCHF003) Skittles (VCHM004) Mr. Rocky (VCHM005) VCHF006 Dynamite (VCHM007) Tinabell (VCHF008) Leopard (VCHF009) Tiger (VCHM010) Lion (VCHM011) Dirge (VCHM012) Apricot (VCHF013) VCHP014 Wolfye (VCHM015) Vortex (VCHF016) Spokkypoo (VCHM017) Cole (VCHM018) Christina (VCHF019) Charlotte (VCHF020) VCHP021 VCHP022 VCHP023 VCHP024 Rivals The Cheetah's main rivals are the Hollyhock. Their other rivals are the Gangsters and Zebra. History Spetember 2010: Millie, Genet and Kit-Kat joined Hoki-Tu, Mr. Jacky, Dipply and Gerus. Millie and Hoki-Tu became the dominant pair. October 2010: '''Kit-Kat was pregnant. Millie aborted. Mr. Jacky, Dipply and Gerus went roving. One encouter with Gangsters and Zebra. '''November 2010: '''Kit-Kat gave birth to Sugar Daddy, Candy, Baby Ruth and Skittles. Mr. Jacky went roving. '''December 2010: '''Millie was pregnant. Genet and Kit-Kat were evicted. Mr. Jacky went roving.One encounter with Hollyhock. '''January 2011: Millie gave birth to Mr. Rocky, VCHF006, Dynamite and Tinabell. February 2011: 'Two encounters with Hollyhock and one with Zebra. '''March 2011: ' VCHF006 was predated. Mr. Jack, Dipply and Gerus went roving. One encounter with Hollyhocks. '''April 2011: '''Millie was pregnant. Kit-Kat and Genet were evicted. Genet was pregnant. '''May 2011: Genet gave birth to VCHP014, Bobcat, Linx and Ocicat. Mr. Jacky went roving. June 2011: ''' VCHP014 was predated. Dipply and Gerus were Last Seen.One encounter with Zebra. '''July 2011: '''Kit-Kat was predated. Two encounters with Zebra. '''August 2011: Genet aborted. September 2011: '''Mr. Jacky, Dipply and Gerus went roving. '''October 2011: Millie was pregnant. Genet was evicted and Last Seen. VCHP014 was predated. Two encounters with Zebra and one with Hollyhock. November 2011: '''Millie gave birth to Damian, Apricot, VCHP014 and Wolfye. '''December 2011: '''Group split, Hokui-Tu, Mr. Jacky, Rab Ruth, Ocicat, Bobcat and Apricot split and then returned a day later. '''Janaury 2012: '''Mr. Jacky, Dipply, Gerus and Suger Daddy went roving. '''February 2012: '''Millie was pregnant. Bab Ruth was evicted. '''March 2012: '''Millie gave birth to Vortex and Spookypoo. '''April 2012: '''Bab Ruth was pregnant. Mr. Jacky, Sugar Daddy, Mr. Rocky and Dynamite went roving. '''May 2012: '''Bab Ruth gave birth but lost her litter. Three encounterd with Hollyhock. '''June 2012: Mr. Jacky, Sugar Daddy and Mr. Rocky went roving. July 2012: '''One encounter with Hollyhock. '''August 2012: '''Tinabell was pregnant. Mr. Jacky, Sugar Daddy, Mr. Rocky, Dynamite and Lion went roving. Two encounters with Hollyhock and one with Zebra. '''September 2012: Tinabell aborted. Two encounters with Zebra and one with Hollyhocks. October 2012: '''Mr. Jacky was Last Seen. Milly was pregnant. Candy, Skittles, Tinabell, Linx and Ocicat were evicted and left the group. '''November 2012: '''Millie gave birth to Cole, Christina and Charlotte. '''December 2012: Sugar Daddy and Mr. Rocky went roving were Last Seen. Janaury 2013: Christina was predated. Bab Ruth died of TB. Dynamite, Dirge, Tiger and Lion went roving. 'February 2013: '''Hoki-Tu disappeared marked with TB. Dynamite became the new dominant male. '''March 2013: ' Millie was pregnant. Apricot and Wolfye were evicted. Bab Ruth died. '''April 2013: '''Millie gave birth to VCHF021, VCHM022, VCHM023 and VCHF024. May 2013: June 2013: July 2013: August 2013: September 2013: Millie died. Vortex became the new dominant female. Category:Meerkat Mobs